


The Daily Life Of Atsumu Miya

by orphan_account



Series: i love u atsumu miya [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst and Feels, Damn alright, Future Fic, Mental Health Issues, Pining Miya Atsumu, Sad Miya Atsumu, Suicidal Thoughts, haikyuu angst, i just rlly love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just the daily life of a fucking tired Atsumu Miya.
Series: i love u atsumu miya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Daily Life Of Atsumu Miya

Atsumu Miya was already done with everything and it was only eight in the morning. Being depressed was a big factor along with the fact that he only got a few hours of sleep every night for the past week. He turned off his alarm that blazing in his ear and forced himself to get out of his bed which was always the worst for Atsumu. He got up, walked to the kitchen, made five cups of coffee and drank them all. He was honestly hoping he didn’t wake up one of these times. Atsumu decided to skip breakfast because he already felt nauseous as it. As he ignored the growling sound coming from his stomach, he walked back to his room to get dressed. He put on a new pair of sweats and kept on the same sweatshirt he wore to sleep every night. Walking towards the restroom he realizes he hasn’t looked at himself in the mirror in so long. Atsumu brushed his teeth and looked in the at the reflection.

“Eh.” He said while combing his hair out with his hands. He saw an Atsumu that was pale, had horrible eye bags, and the messiest bed head ever. If he was being honest he couldn’t care less about his appearance at the moment. Grabbing his keys he walked out of his apartment. The Msby was having practice early that day which Atsumu dreaded. 

When Atsumu got to the gym he felt like crashing his cat into the side of the building. It’s not like he hated volleyball. In fact he still had so much love for volleyball. It’s just that volleyball felt more of a chore than an actual career. He always loved it but somewhere along the line he just stopped enjoying practice. It stopped being fun for him. He missed the feeling of adrenaline as he set the ball with all ten fingers to the ace who then spiked the ball perfectly to the other side of the court. Though there’s one thing that keeps him going. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Atsumu loves watching him spike and basically do anything. He could watch Sakusa all day. Sakusa may not think much of Atsumu but Atsumu thinks so much of Sakusa. He’s one of the reasons he keeps showing up to practice daily. 

Atsumu gets out of his car and walks into the building and heads towards the locker room. He walks in and sets his stuff down. He hears Hinata and Bokuto already yelling from inside the gym.

“Damn those guys er already practicin? I could never.” Atsumu said to himself as he got dressed. When he was done he walked into the gym already feeling dizzy. Almost the whole team was practicing already.

“Hey Tsumu! Why are you so late bro!” Bokuto yelled.

“I’m not late you guys just started practicing early! Plus I would have come earlier but I had horrible bed head this morning that I had to take care of.” Atsumus lied.

Atsumu notices Sakusa out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hey Omi-Omi!” Atsumu walked over and waved towards him.

“Miya hey, there’s no time for chitchat lets start practicing.” Sakusa said grabbing a volleyball.

An hour later Atsumu was feeling like there were a million bricks on his back. He was basically weezing at this point trying to catch his breath. 

“Hey Miya you don’t look too good. Are you sick? Because if you are just go home I don’t wanna catch anything.” Sakusa said backing up.

“Wow thank ya for carin Omi-Omi!” Atsumu said sarcastically. “And no I’m not sick I’m totally fine! I’m probably just dehydrated!” Atsumu tries to remember the last time he had water. He picks up his water bottle and forced himself to take a sip. It burns going down his throat. Atsumu walks back and starts practicing again.

You know that feeling where you’re so exhausted to the point where you have a splitting fucking headache and you feel like your gonna pass out at any time? You feel so nauseous and you genuinely want to die but you can’t because your onigiri making twin would be sad if you left? Yeah that’s Atsumu right about now. He didn’t really understand what happened next but all the sudden his vision went white and for some reason he was suddenly on the floor. 

“Hey Miya! What’s wrong?” Sakusa jogs up to him looking worried. Sakusa stares at him closely. He sees a pale, sickly looking Atsumu.

Atsumu can hear the voices of his teammates but can’t understand what they’re saying. The only thing he can focus on is that Sakusa is genuinely concerned for him. Sakusa Kiyoomi. The person who’s almost emotionless almost all the time, and always bickering with Atsumu, cares for him? 

“Hey Sakusa you looked worried about me for a second.” Atsumu managed to say and while smiling at him.

“Miya is that really what your thinking about right now? Your hopeless I swear.” Sakusa says looking annoyed.

“Yeah maybe.” Atsumu says while trying to stand but failing. He tries to get up but his body hurts so bad that he just can’t. 

“Woah hey there Tsumu calm down a sec.” Bokuto says while putting an arm around his shoulders. “Your gonna sit out until your able to stand alright?” 

“Guys I’m fine! I can keep practicing! Really I mean it.” Atsumu says while laughing it off.

“No your not Miya. Your gonna sit here until your able to walk again then your gonna go straight home. I’ll drive you if I have too.” Sakusa says to him.

“Omi-Omi.” Atsumu manages to say.

“Go home and get rest.” Sakusa says while walking away.

About twenty minutes later Atsumu starts to feel his body become less tense. He says his goodbyes to everyone and gets in his car. 

“Shit shit shit shit why didn’t I take care of myself more. They all obviously knew something was wrong fuck.” Atsumu said to himself. He drives home and opens his apartment. The first thing he does is heads straight to his bed and falls asleep almost instantly. He dreamed of a certain black haired volleyball player named Sakusa Kiyoomi. It was such a nice dream to have after experiencing such a shitty day. Atsumu woke and immediately felt his muscles tense up. He opened his phone. The time read 7:00. 

“Shit I slept for that long?” He said getting up. He walked to the kitchen in his small ass one person apartment. He decided to eat so he doesn’t accidentally starve to death. 

“Damn I feel like shit I should get out my apartment. It’s late so I shouldn’t take a walk maybe I should go for a drive.” Atsumu groaned.

Atsumu picked up his keys and left his apartment for the second time that day. He didn’t have a set destination. For an hour he just kept driving listening to sad music even though he know’s it won’t help. He passed by a bridge lit with white fairy lights. It was so beautiful to Atsumu. He wasn’t really sure why but he felt compelled to go out and admire it up close. Atsumu parked his car and walked upon the bridge. There were fairy light hanging on the sides with green vines wrapped around them. It was what you would call “aesthetic”. He thought of taking Sakusa there one day. 

Atsumu peered over the edge of the bridge. He stared long and hard at the water crashing against the sides of the rocks down below. He then remembers the look on Sakusa’s face worrying for him. 

“Well, maybe another day.” 

He put his hands in his pockets while walking away from ledge. He wants to come back with someone, and that someone is Sakusa Kiyoomi. Maybe Atsumu can stick around for just a bit longer. 

Atsumu got in his car and just kept driving.

**Author's Note:**

> ily tsumu


End file.
